fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amaya
| kanji =雨夜 | romanji = | titles = Silver Rabbit (銀兎,Gin usagi) | story = | image = | birthdate = | age = | race = | gender = Male | height = 2'0 | weight = 50 | hair color = | affiliation = Hakkōichiu | previous affiliation = | guild mark location = Back | occupation = Mage | base of operations = Hakkōichiu | teams = Beasts | status = Active | family = | partners = | previous partners = | alignement = | curse = | magic = Memory Spirit Magic Memory-Make | equipment = }} Amaya (雨夜) Spirit Mage and a member of Hakkōichiu. Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess: Memory Spirit Magic (記憶気魔法,kiokuki Mahō): is a Spirit magic that allows the users to manipulate the memories of others. Using this the user can add their existence to other people's memories, delete parts, or even completely rewrite a person's memories of events. In addition to this, when used in a less aggressive manner, the use is able to connect sense with that of an opponent as well as communicate with them mentally. *'Memory Spirit Magic - Link' (記憶気魔法繋がり,Kiokuki Mahō - Tsunagari) **'Memory Spirit Magic - Grand Link' (記憶気魔法広大繋がり,Kiokuki Mahō - Kōdai Tsunagari) ** Memory Spirit Magic - Telepathy (記憶気魔法念話, Kiokuki Mahō - Terepashī): With this spell, the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. Amaya has shown the ability to converse with up to four people at a time. ** Memory Spirit Magic - Hijack (記憶気魔法乗っ取り,Kiokuki Mahō - Nottori): After linking with one or more people, powerful is able to "hitch-hike" other beings' senses and experience what happens as they were them. This spell grants the user with the ability to taste, feel, smell, see and/or hear from others senses. It allows the user to experience the world as their target would. This will last until the user decided to cancel it. In addition this spell can be used without the others knowing. ** Memory Spirit Magic - Beast Tamer (記憶気魔法野獣使い,Kiokuki Mahō -Yajūtsukai): A spell similar to that of Hijack, though unlike it. This spell allows the users to subjugate wild animals for a limited time. Amaya has stated that the stronger the animal is in terms of willpower, the longer it takes from the spell to take effect and the quicker it will deactivate. ** Memory Spirit Magic - Transfer (記憶気魔法転勤,Kiokuki Mahō - Tenkin): The user transfers information into another person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconnaissance missions, since the user can send information regarding miscellaneous information. **'Memory Spirit Magic - Download' (記憶気魔法ディーエル,Kiokuki Mahō - Deiieru): Instead of uploading information to the user, Amaya will download information. It is a great skill when used for interrogation as he is able to directly find the information. In addition to this he will often use this to obtain spells from this opponent to his Memory-Make magic. *'Memory Spirit Magic - Rewrite' (記憶気魔法書き直し,Kiokuki Mahō - Kakinaoshi): A spell that allows Kaname to simply rewrite the opponents memory. While this spell is relatively easy, it the people is put around things they remember. The spell will wear off, often resulting it damage to the opponent's mind. *'Memory Spirit Magic' (記憶気魔法,Kiokuki Mahō) *'Memory Spirit Magic - Puppet Counter' (記憶気魔法傀儡返し,Kiokuki Mahō - Kugutsu-gaeshi) *'Memory Spirit Magic - Nightmare Narration' (記憶気魔法悪夢語り,Kiokuki Mahō - Akumu-gatari) *'Memory Spirit Magic - Puppet Bind' (記憶気魔法傀儡縛り,Kiokuki Mahō - Kugutsu Shibari) *'Memory Spirit Magic - Blackout' (記憶気魔法大停電,Kiokuki Mahō - Daiteiden) *'Memory Spirit Magic - Vanishing Equinox' (記憶気魔法消えゆく彼岸,Kiokuki Mahō - Kieyuku Higan) Memory Spirit Make (記憶気造形, Memorī ki Meiku): Is a magic developed by Amaya after his years of training. It is a combination of the Memory-Make and Memory Spirit magics. This magic allows Amaya to dell deep into his own mind or the minds of others and bring out or awaken things. When using a spell a third eye will often open up on his forehead. While this magic is stated to be powerful, it is stated as being uncontrollable and unpredictable at time. In addition to this, Amaya has stated that he wouldn't dare dive deep in his mind, as he is afraid of what might be summoned into this world. He will often refrain from using this magic, this is due to this a creature that he brought into this world by accident. * Memory Spirit Make - Demonic Beast Summoning (記憶気造形-, Memorī ki Meiku - ) Is one of Amaya's most unique spells born of the his Memory Spirit Make. To activate this spell, Amaya will draw blood and wipe it across the third eye which will open. From this point he will place his hands on his fingers on the temples of his head. He will then chant "come forth, beast that dwell deep within", after saying this, a large black mass will shoot from the eye. Once the mass is fully expelled from it eye it will close. Once it does, the mass will begin to from into a creature, which can take any form. Sometimes often surprising him at times. After the creature is fully formed the desired animal or beast will attack the opponent. Despite being born from his mind, the beast will in some cases will not listen to what he says or will attack him as will. To often prevent this, he will use the Beast Tamer spell after summoning the creature. * Memory Spirit Make - Culmination of the Past (記憶気造形-, Memorī ki Meiku - ) is one of Amaya's most deadliest Memory Spirit Make. This spell also poses the greatest threat to him then the others. This spell allows Amaya to call out the power and knowledge of his past lives. To use this spell, Amaya will place his fingers on the temples of his head and the third eye will open. The eye will then glow a white and black color and consume this body, the light will then be drawn inwards into this eyes. From this point, symbols will expend from the third eye around Amaya's bod * True Memory Spirit Make - All Fiction (純粋記憶気造形-虚実皮膜,Junsui Memorī ki Meiku -Kyojitsuhimaku): Stated by Amaya as well as other, this his most deadly and is stated to be forbidden to use. Combining to principles of Memory Make and Memory Spirit Magic, this spell works around the principles that all things the user see,touches, tastes, hears and smells is a illusion created by their own mind and is purely fictional. Using this, the user is able to erase anything they come in contact with, thus rendering it fiction. It is stated that the use of this spell, comes at a great price such has destroying neural pathways and grey matter in the users brain, causing brain damage. Amaya stated that the lose of his right eye and that his current form is due to his use of the spell once. He has also stated that despite removing something, he will still remember it. Trivia *